Take my hand
by Naphide
Summary: Sonic encounters a terrible threat with the god of the moon, Lunaris. Only Shadow with the help of a dissappearing hero could stop the god of judgement from using the ancient chaotic power that is sealed in Sonic's being. One-shot, Sth06,


**Chapter 1: The Pit.**

 _Edit: Chapters may change if I'm not satisfied with them or perhaps changing the grammar. :/_

Sonic: Um, what was I supposed to do again?  
Me: *face palms* Just do what you always do and introduce me.  
Sonic: Okay, if you say so. *inhales deeply* Naphide made a fan-fiction and I hardly know what happens. So I'm just going to assume its just some gay romance novel with me and shadow.  
Me: Hey! *shoves Sonic away* Actually, I'm writing a fan-fiction that evolves around Sonic and Shadow. But trust me, this isn't a romance story with them falling in love!  
Sonic:*Pokes head out of the door* Most characters belongs to Sega!  
Me: I'm supposed to say that!

Sonic: Enjoy! ; )

* * *

"It's gone." Shadow stated simply.

He looked back at the others. The group had just arrived after him and accommodated a blue hedgehog, their sidekick with the ability to fly, and a female bat in tight clothing. After they heard Shadow's announcement, their expressions turned sullen and speechless. Purportedly, Sonic and Tails needed to retrieve an antique that was related to the history of the Chaos emeralds. Rouge and Shadow, members of the well-known Team Dark, also happened to be heading in the same direction. When both pairs were aware of the power it beheld, it had seemed that some other person had the efficacious item before they did. The group continued to ponder in deep thought, left with empty hands in the depths of the underground caverns. Knowing that such a powerful item was missing, they could not imagine the kind of destruction it could cause when in the wrong hands.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tails asked. Being the genius he was, even Tails was at a loss of what to do next. He was not given a response. So the fox's shoulders sank and he looked down quite sadly. Sonic noticed this and immediately gave him an encouraging nudge.

"The world isn't over yet. We'll figure something out." Sonic reassured, he then turned to everybody else, "Now's not the time for panic. We should figure out who took it and work our way from there." Everyone nodded.

"I think I know the answer." a voice piped up. Sonic and the rest whipped their heads towards Shadow. He had spotted some paper sitting nearby in his small search. It was stamped with the familiar logo and head of doctor Eggman. Shadow closed his fingers onto the folded paper, opening each fold with curiosity. With a calm demeanor, Shadow observed the piece of writing and the animated picture of the villain himself only to hear the intruding, hysteric laughter booming through his eardrums (if they have any) akin to those of Santa Clause. He shut the letter immediately. Instead, he tossed it to his azure look-alike, who in return, caught it with ease. Sonic was a daily receiver of letter to the ridiculously skinny-legged Robotnik. He pressed his thumb at the upper-right corner of the paper where he knew his nemesis would usually place the speakers. Unfortunately, they were not invites to birthday parties but invites to deadly traps and long imprisonment.

"Ho, ho, ho!" The fuzzed and slightly more soft sound erupted. Sonic adjusted his thumb so that the other three could listen. "I can see that you, my dear friend, which I mean enemy, was too late!" The GUN agents rolled their eyes when another round of evil crack was spent. "You see, I have the scepter right here in my grasp, and just like the saying, _'if you want it, come get it'_. I'll be waiting here at my lair for whoever will keep me company. What joy! Ho, ho, ho!... Is this thing still on?" The note ended with an audible click.

After a moment of silence, Rouge was the first to speak up. "I'm sure everyone here knows that this is a not-well-planned trap. But I suppose you reckless boys will go knocking on his front door regardless." she assumed sarcastically, circling the air to prove her point. Sonic and Tails nodded in unison.

"Who needs plans? We'll be sure to make an entrance that Egghead will never forget!" Sonic laughed, a big grin on his muzzle. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Is this what you do, faker?" He spat, uncrossing his arms as he approached the careless hero unawares. "Without a plan, you're going to get yourself killed and probably everyone else who goes with you!" Rouge tried to stop him but failed miserably when Shadow shoved Rouge's arm away, her partner's temper was increasing dramatically. At this point, Sonic had moved so far back, the back of his shoes reached a dead end. Shadow jabbed his finger on peach fur. "That's why I don't work with people who doesn't care about the lives of others. Are you really gambling the lives of everyone on this planet? Well, hero of the universe?"

Tails was not able to intervene when Sonic looked away, leaving the furious red-striped other with no answer. Sonic's mind planned to fight him right there and then, wanting to snap the immortal into two. He wanted to discard the fact that they were no longer enemies, just mere rivals who likes to race each other and to see who was more dominant in power and competition. Both of their blood were boiling and they snarled at each other like feral cats until Sonic calmed down. The dark hedgehog glared at closed eyelids before landing a powerful kick to Sonic's face, causing the other to hurtle down from the impact.

"We're going back to the HQ to do our research. Faker can do whatever he wants, we're leaving." Shadow finished. Rouge returned to Shadow's side with a hesitant expression as they departed, leaving a pained Sonic and the scared Tails crouched beside him.

"Hope to work with you again." Sonic groaned despite the fact that Shadow had already left. Clutching both palms on to his cheek and using the support of the wall to pick himself up. He briefly glanced at his shaking hands. Red stained white leather gloves and Sonic muttered words that does not reach Tails' ears. The orange child looked at the injured with dismay.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" he asked and was more distressed when Sonic gave him a big toothy smile.

"I'm fine. Shadow just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. That's all." Sonic said, urging Tails to leave this place with him. "I'm sure he's stressed out with something that I don't know." Tails walked along side him and received a ruffling of the fur. "I'm alright."

"You've been stressed out with something too." Tails said sadly, "You've been gritting your teeth well before we met Shadow and Rouge."

Sonic's smile faded a little. Ever since the festival of the sun at Soleanna began, he realized that time had restarted. Not only that, but whenever he brought up the days of fighting the sun god, no one had seemed to recall anything that begun after the festival of the sun. That was when he realized that he was the only one that could remember all that had happened. Only except when his soul was removed from his body. He couldn't sleep a single blink after Tails had mentioned about the 'scepter of light'. Its doppelganger, the 'scepter of darkness' was very alike in raw power and the chaotic destruction that followed it.

"I can't exactly predict the future." Sonic stated, his face turned sour, "But that scepter of light smells more than just trouble. It reeks of chaos and maybe the end of all of us. As for those two, well, we're gonna need their help if something actually does go wrong so I thought it was a good idea to team up. It's too late to say sorry now that Shadow has a grudge on me. But I feel happy because he really cares about everyone."

Tails saw the pleasant smile Sonic formed, as if taking the role of a satisfied father who saw his son grow up as a successful man. Sonic stopped in his tracks suddenly, triangular blue ears twitching at every direction. Tails was about to question the matter but before he had the time to think or even say anything, the ground underneath them broke away. All that was left was a giant hole in the ground and distant screaming.

}{}{}{

It was dark. Wherever he touched was invisible to him and his eyes. He had managed to break his fall by landing on his face but since his face was already bruised, it was getting hard to move his mouth. Sonic was quick to recover but then his mind was set on Tails.

"Hey! bud you there?" Sonic's voice echoed. Getting on his elbows quite awkwardly, he saw a faint light twinkling somewhere beyond. He stood up and walked blindly to the source of light. Whatever it was, at least it was something other than the dark. The light inched closer and closer until Sonic felt a wall. His hands roamed around the sleek surface. He jolted back in surprise, shielding his eyes as the contact of the wall made the whole place lit like a thousand-firework-display. Apparently, the wall he felt was a crystal buried half into the ground. Crystals Soon, his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and when he removed his arms to his sides, he was grabbed at harshly from behind.

"Ack!" he choked, grabbing the arms that strangled him. He recognized their shadow.

"T-tails...?" He croaked, before his vision of the cavern's walls began to blur and his eyelids became too heavy to lift. The azure pelted hedgehog could no longer grasp anything thanks to the iron grip tightening on his throat. He was running out of oxygen and eventually, Sonic the hedgehog became unconscious.

* * *

 _Sonic: Wait, why did you kill me?_

 _Me: I didn't! Honest! Blame Tails!_

 _Sonic:*storms to Tails' workshop* Tails! You better have an explanation for this!_

 _Me: *sweats* Okay, that ends it there._

 _I worked really hard and I know that this is probably the best I can possibly do but if you like it or want to predict what's next or hell, even check my grammar, please review!_


End file.
